Research for use of an enameled aluminum wire to a motor started in the 1970s in China. The enameled aluminum wire, in particular to its welding point or part, is inclined to be oxidized when it meets oxygen in air. In addition, the enameled aluminum wire and its welding point are corroded readily by acid and alkaline matter in moist air. Since the enameled aluminum wire, especially one with diameter less than 0.03937 inches or 1 mm, lacking the ability to resist oxidization and corrosion, there is always a technical barrier for applying it on the motor. Up to now, no practical application for enameled aluminum wire to permanent-magnet synchronous motor of draining pump is presented.